


Grammar Disputes

by onlytheshortones



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytheshortones/pseuds/onlytheshortones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good evening, from New York City, I’m Casey McCall, alongside Dan Rydell, who I just fucked in the studio bathroom. Those stories plus…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grammar Disputes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I dug up that I think I originally intended to be part of an epic work that I don't think I'm ever going to write. So, enjoy! It's pretty much all banter.

“So, what do we tell people?”

Casey looked up from his half-finished Pete Sampras story. Dan was sitting, hands folded, elbows resting on his desk, staring at a point behind and just to the right of Casey. This couldn’t be good.

“What do we tell people?” Casey repeated the phrase, hoping to get some specifics that weren’t the ones he thought Danny was talking about.

“About…this.” Dan unfolded his hands to gesture between himself and Casey.

Casey sighed. “Well, I was thinking we’d announce it on the air,” he said. “You know, _Good evening, from New York City, I’m Casey McCall, alongside Dan Rydell, who I just fucked in the studio bathroom. Those stories plus…_ “ He raised his eyebrows at Dan.

“So you think we say nothing?”

“I think we say nothing.” Casey returned to typing.

“I don’t think we say nothing.” Danny was being pensive, and if there was one thing Casey didn’t have time for at 5:30 on a Tuesday, it was a pensive Danny.

“Really,” he responded anyway, because if pensive Danny didn’t get a response, the conversation would only get more serious.

“I think we say something.”

Casey couldn’t help himself from looking up. Dan was looking at him all vulnerable, and while that was enough to give him a twinge somewhere in his stomach, he couldn’t cave on this. There was the network to think about. There was Lisa and Charlie. There were thousands of sports fans.

“Well, I don’t.” He looked right into Danny’s eyes when he said it, hoping that his eyes could tell the story his words hadn’t quite told. Hoping his eyes could say _Danny, it’s not that I’m ashamed, it’s just that we have jobs and families, and much as I love you, we can’t risk everything we have when we’re pretty happy even without the world knowing._

Dan nodded, a small nod, but enough for Casey to know that the conversation was over, at least for now, and that they were okay, at least for now. Casey exhaled long, a sigh he didn’t know he’d been keeping in, and returned to his Pete Sampras story. Dan returned to staring pensively at the window.

“It’s whom.”

Casey looked up again. “What?”

“ _Whom_ I just fucked in the studio bathroom.” Danny was wearing that smug smile he did sometimes, and there was really nothing Casey could do about it in their glass-walled office.

“Really?” he hissed.” Because I think it’s _whom_ I didn’t fuck in the studio bathroom ever again.”

Dan raised his eyebrows and thought that one over.

“Well that’s just all kinds of wrong.”


End file.
